


My Plans to Take Over the City Were Impeded Considerably Because I got Buttfucked Really Hard by my MILF Magical Girl Mom’s Fat Futanari Cock!

by SexTheHex



Series: My Plans to Take Over the City [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Futa on Male, Futanari, Incest, Latex, MILFs, Magical Girls, Multi, Orientation Play, Parent/Child Incest, Superheroes, Supervillains, This gets kind of silly, cock growth, femboy, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: I think the title says it all.





	My Plans to Take Over the City Were Impeded Considerably Because I got Buttfucked Really Hard by my MILF Magical Girl Mom’s Fat Futanari Cock!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 6/11/17

It was an average day in Komonkunren City. The Japanese metropolis was bustling with citizens living their lives. The everyday hustle and bustle was slowly winding down as the clock trailed off to 2 pm, a lull in activity between lunch break and school busses rushing back and forth…

…When, suddenly from the Komonkunren City Bank, an explosion burst through the windows! Alarm bells rang out and a shady figure rushed out carrying sacks full of yen!

“Aaaahahahaha!” The figure yelled. “Good luck catching me! You’ll never catch The Suave Scourge!”

There he was, the dastardly supervillain of Komonkunren City! The Suave Scourge was so bold and unstoppable, he had no qualms publicly and loudly announcing his name! If anything, he wanted to be heard so he could be feared! He wanted people to know him and strike fear into their hearts! He’d rule this city by fear and fear alone! Just the look of his black latex wrapped silhouette would strike terror! His androgynous build and mean thighs would be known around the city for their fearsome kick! Everyone would stare at his perfect face, doused in meticulously applied makeup and lipstick with eyes hidden behind a face mask, and run for their lives! The Suave Scourge was a rising handsome menace.

And best of all, he could escape this life in a flash to resume his normal affairs. His identity was a complete secret! No one would ever suspect that The Suave Scourge was, in reality, mild mannered high school senior Ryo Tanabe! Not a soul would suspect the androgynous high school pretty boy would be the cunning androgynous villain of Komonkunren City. It was too obvious for two of the most handsome, cute guys in the city to be the same person. They’d never think it was him!

Finally, he’d have revenge on the world that taunted him! All those dumb pedestrians that thought he was gay just for doing makeup would get it! After all, how could they assume he was gay just on that little fact? He wasn’t! He just liked to practice makeup in his spare time because he liked looking pretty. He didn’t like dudes at all! Even though he’d really grown to love anal masturbation way more than penile, it didn’t mean he was gay. Assplay was just fun. Dressing up and smearing lipstick on his big pink dildo was just a thing he did. Nothing more. For sure. He only looked at videos of other people doing it so he could refine his technique!

“Oh my god, it’s him!” A new reporter cried out, grabbing her camera and frantically snapping as many photos as she could.

“Ah, there you are!” The Suave Scourge rung as he heard the flash of photography. Half the fun of this all was taking photos for the news. He’d spent far too much money on this costume for it not to be appreciated. He stopped his escape and took the time to pose in his all black, high heeled latex suit.

“Be sure to get my ass in the frame this time! Last time I read the paper you only got my chest and face. Do you really think I don’t want to show this thing off?” He remarked, slapping his rump.

“Oh the humanity!” The news reporter wailed, a nosebleed dewing on her face as the rate she was taking photos doubled. “Won’t someone stop this menace! We need more than the police! We need the Cutesy Idols to help!”

Suddenly, a beam of light pierced through the cloudy overcast next to The Suave Scourge. The news reporter ran for her life. It started out tiny at first, but gradually grew larger and larger, shifting from a hard yellow beam to a rainbow column of light! Soon it started pouring glitter everywhere. Even bouncy j-pop music was starting to play!

“Aha! There they are!” The Suave Scourge rang. “Another one of those stupid Cutsey Idols are here to try and defeat me? How quaint! How cute! How cutesy! Bwahahaha! C’mon! I’m ready for you!”

Ryo had dealt with the city’s vigilante heroes before. The ultra pretty Cutsey Idols wielded the power of Earth’s life energy to combat evil forces and spread the power of love with trendy pop songs. However, they’d fallen powerless before The Suave Scourge’s wrath. On his first encounter with them, he’d sent a newby Cutsey Idol home crying after saying her hair was ugly. Last time he robbed a cosmetic store, he sent a duo of them running for help after yelling at them in an ultra nasty tone for knocking his high heels! What sort of pathetic challenge was lined up for him now?

“Heed my word, Evil doer!” A figure in the light beam rang. “Stop your crimes now before I smite you!”

The beam shattered in a harsh blast of light. The Suave Scourge was momentarily blinded by the surge. It took him a while to come back to his senses and view the opponent before him…

Ryo gasped. “M-mom!?”

Standing before The Sauve Scourge was a magical girl unlike anything he’d ever fought before. This wasn’t one of those middle schoolers dressing way too skimpy for their age, or even one of those girls his age he’d constantly berate for their shitty fashion sense. This was a plump, mid-thirties woman dressed unashamedly in a sailor outfit for someone half her age. Dark red high heel boots, a hemline that was failing to cover her pink panties whenever she leaned, a pure white sailor outfit adorned with a bright green gem and a celedon bow all enwrapped the figure before Ryo. Her face was sporting some odd gold headband alongside her brunette hair, all without a mask! He instantly identified the secret identity of the woman as his very own mother! What was she doing in that outfit!?

“W-what’s going on here!?” The Scourge asked. “What are you doing in that outfit!? Put some proper clothes on!” He asked, face crimson at the sight of his mother doing something this obscene.

Ryo’s mother’s hand shot to his face in an instant, slapping the boy with a ferocity he’d never felt before. He was sent reeling, gripping his cheek in agony.

“How dare you!” The woman shouted “You’ve been so nasty to the Cutesy Idols, defenders of earth and love, that they’ve needed to call for my assistance! I’ll have you know I was a founding member of the Cutesy Idols! My friends and I found a bunch of gems that gave us magical girl powers back in 1995! I retired years ago, but the current Cutesy Idols begged me for help! They told me some horrible meany with a big butt was yelling at them! I’m here to stop you and return dignity to the Cutesy Idols! I am Cutesy Chrissy!”

Ryo looked onward in shock. As if her face being exposed wasn’t proof enough, that whole speech and title sealed the deal. Chrissy, as in Christina. As in his mom, Christina Tanabe, American exchange student that settled down in japan and kept her husband / his father’s last name after his death. How had she kept this from him this long! Better yet… how did she not realize who he was? Was the little face mask he had on really that good?

Cutesy Chrissy looked on as the boy looked dumbfounded. “Hand back the money you stole now, or face ultimate cutesy punishment!”

Ryo snapped back to life at her remark. This was too weird! He was honestly contemplating putting the money down, but he needed it to fund his operations!

“Can’t do that, Cutesy PRISSY!” Ryo taunted “I need this cash! I’m all out of my favorite fancy lipstick! I need to experiment with it further so I can make it capable of producing MIND CONTROLLING KISSES! Mwahahaha!”

“Oh, is it Femme Mignonne?” Cutesy Chrissy asked.

“What?” Ryo sharply replied.

“Oh, just wondering if it was that fancy lipstick they sell down the street! I’ve got a son that loves to play with that stuff! He always tries to put it on juuust perfect so he looks all cute with his face cam online! Expensive stuff though. I have no idea where he gets the money for it! If you want, I could head back home and see if we have any-”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Ryo roared, face boiling pink in embarrassment. How did she know that? He always did that stuff late at night or when she was out of the house! “I’m leaving with the money and that’s that! No Cutesy Idol is going to stop me! Especially if they’re as old and NON-CUTESY as you, grandma!” The Scourge cackled as best he could behind the guilt of insulting his mom.

Cutesy Chrissy responded with a pout. “Hmph! Such a rude boy! Why, I dealt with villains twice as mean and ten times as manly back when I was younger! You don’t intimidate me. I don’t even think I have to go all out on you! I can resort to using Super Cutesy Submission to deal with you!”

Cutesy Chrissy did a bit of choreography that ended with her flashing a peace sign and thrusting her hips forward. A new column of golden light started to envelope her.

“Goddess Hera, of love and light! Let me smite this meany with all my might! CUTESY… JUSTICE… GO!!

The beam of light intensified, leaving a white silhouette of Cutesy Chrissy as the only thing visible to her lone supervillain spectator. Her body looked like liquid, as if it could bend to any shape. And sure enough… something started to bend. A protrusion started to sprout at the base of her crotch…

“No way…” Ryo muttered in mild alarm, having an idea on what might be happening here.

The column of light shattered in a brilliant burst, leaving Cutesy Chrissy as she was, sans two changes. One, she was commando now. Two…

“NO! NO WAY!” Ryo screamed.

Perched between his mother’s thick thighs was the fattest goddamn cock he’d ever seen. He’d seen some big boys and big toys during his more bicurious masturbation sessions, but never anything like this! Over 10 inches of dick with a diameter wider than three of his fingers was right in front of his face! How the fuck was this part of the Cutesy Idol’s arsenal of magical techniques?

“I see you’re a little stunned~” Cutesy Chrissy giggled. “This was my signature move back during my days as a Cutesy Idol! I’d wow all those evil mistresses and fuck their lights out until they stopped being evil! Hard to believe how much less extreme these girls are nowadays. All they do is flash panty shots!”

Cutesy Chrissy adjusted her pose, pointing a finger triumphantly to the sky before aiming it down squarely at The Suave Scourge. The pile of girl cock between her legs shook with the movement.

“Time to teach you just how strong and hard the power of love can be!” Cutesy Chrissy rang.

Ryo was flabbergasted. His mom had a cock. And was dressed in a sailor outfit. And her erect penis was aimed his way. And his own erection was starting to form a bulge in the crotch of his latex suit. Being the deviant horny young adult he was, Ryo’d seen a few doujins with girls with cocks or incest themes before. They’d never been his favorite (male insertion videos being his classic masturbation go to) but having both of these paired together in real life was drawing conflicting feelings. He’d fantasized about anal sex with a real person for ages but it was his goddamn mother! A woman who’d just sprouted the biggest, most luscious cock he’d ever seen… Ryo’s morals were having a fierce battle with his size queen habits.

His legs ended up making the decision instead of his mind. Ryo dropped the sack of cash and turned tail, rushing away from the futanari as fast as he could. 

“Ooh, I thought I’d be able to bring you to justice with the power of my throbbing love!” Cutesy Chrissy rang. “Oh well, time for other measures. CUTESY LASSO!”

From Cutesy Chrissy’s hand, a sparkling golden string of energy began to materialize. Slowly it lengthened and grew into a full fledged golden lasso. Cutesy Chrissy shot the tip of the whip forward, aimed squarely at the escaping Suave Scourge.The whip raced past his left arm, then around his right. It disabled the boy where he stood in a tight squeeze, coiling more and more rope around him!

Ryo fell face first onto the ground in defeat. He couldn’t move his arms an inch. The rope around him was far too tight. His legs could hardly scramble to get him back up. He was helpless on the ground, struggling to contain the rapidly growing erection in his pants. Running didn’t help in the slightest. He could barely move as he watched the magical girl MILF slowly trot towards him, semi-erect cock still jiggling with every step. Fleeing from the situation was not only a non-option now, but the desire to flee was rapidly being quashed out by his urge to worship that massive fucking dick.

Cutesy Chrissy approached the tangled boy. Her heel stomped on his back as she made a triumphant pose, dick waggling in the air for all to see as she did.

“Another triumphant victory for the Cutesy Idols! Evil has been vanquished yet again!” Cutesy Chrissy exclaimed. “Well evil doer? What do you have to say for yourself.

“F-fuck me” Ryo mumbled.

“What was that sweetie?” Cutesy Chrissy answered.

“Fuck me” Ryo repeated.

“Speak up hun, this is a city!” Cutesy Chrissy replied. “I can hear the traffic down a few blocks better than I can hear-”

“FUCK ME!” Ryo yelled. “Fuck me! Fuck me right now, holy shit! That cock is so fucking magnificent! Oh god, I want to suck that thing dry and fuck it and…p-please fuck me! I’ll do anything! I’ll be good, I’ll do whatever just FUCK ME! Fucking rip the back of my suit open and plunge that mega cock inside me! I NEED it!”

“Huh?” Cutesy Chrissy was momentarily started by the turn around. Could this be some sort of trick? Was he wiggling his ass that seductively to catch her off guard? Were those desperate yells like a cat in heat merely a facade? Chrissy looked to the power of love to decide…

…Meaning she looked at her fat cock to see what it thought. An iron hard erection was telling her justice was ready to be served. Time to dish out a proper punishment!

“I see through your act, villain!” Chrissy declared. “You’re just trying to bait me into thinking you’re desparately horny enough to arrest now! Well, it won’t work, you awful boy. I’ll just penetrate your butt until you’re pacified with 100% confidence!”

Cutesy Chrissy raised her foot off of Ryo and spun around to face his ample backside. She crouched down to get acquainted with the mounts of luscious boy butt wrapped in tight latex.

“What a butt!” Cutesy Chrissy remarked. She took a hand full of ass, then gave it a hearty slap. “You must be working this thing out constantly! I wonder how well it can take a workout from certified Cutesy cock!”

Steadily any inhibitions Ryo had for this situation were vanishing. He’d never been groped before. Feeling another person’s hot palms grip his ass made a giddy anticipation he’d hardly felt before light up inside him. His bulging front grew tighter. This was really happening! Not only was he going to lose his anal virginity before his penile virginity, his own mom was going to take it!

“Cutesy Lubrication!” Cutesy Chriss yelled. A glob of some sort of moisturiser materialized in her hand. She quickly doused her cock with the stuff, polishing the knob to have a wet glow to it. Her fingers then dove between the free space between The Sauve Scourge’s cheeks, digging into the latex until she’d poked a hole in the garment. Her finger wormed downwards extending the tear wider and wider. Finally, both hands worked together to pry the hole in the suit, ripping the garment to fully expose Ryo’s asshole!

Ryo could feel the garment break as the latex around him strained. The sensation of the cool air pressing against his exposed butt was alarming, but exciting. He felt the shadow of Cutesy Chrissy loom over him, then her weight. First her hands on either side of him, her breasts pressed against his back, then her cock between his two cheeks. Butterflies were running wild in his stomach. His needy prick was straining against his suit into the ground!

The head of Cutesy Chrissy’s enormous cock pressed against his asshole. Ryo gave a gasped at the sensation. He felt the weight of Chrissy’s hot breath come closer as she leaned against his ear for one final declaration.

“Are you ready, evil door?” Chrissy asked. “Are you ready to enjoy the full wrath of Cutesy Love inside of your butt?”

“Never!” The Sauve Scourge replied, trying his very best to keep up the act he hated this now that he was inches away from the ass fucking of his life on the fattest cock he’d ever seen. “T-try what you want but my evil will reign supre-EEE-EEEEEE~!”

“CUTESY LOVE!” Cutesy Chrissy proudly yelled! Her mammoth dick effortlessly parted Ryo’s well trained asshole and outright sunk into his rectum. Chrissy’s sexual expertise from being a seasoned lover and a Cutesy Idol were obvious to feel as her cockhead shoved against Ryo’s throbbing prostate. For such a merciless evil doer, there was no choice but to go all out! The full length of her shaft penetrated Ryo until she was balls deep inside the villain!

Ryo was a grunting mess as more and more girlcock delved deeper inside him. Through a smile bearing gritted teeth, he took the brunt of his mom’s futa cock, savoring every moment of his anal devastation. This was so much better than his toys! The warmth, the pulsating flesh… oh god, it felt so good! It felt like it was in his goddamn stomach! This was the best. Holy fuck, real dicks were amazing!

And that was only the first plunge inside of him. Feeling that delicious thrusting start up made him go hazy with lust. Feeling that dick withdraw from his insides only to cascade back down was heaven on earth! Being pinned against a sidewalk was hardly a concern, having his ass worked this way had him inches away from groaning in heat… but he couldn’t do that! If Chrissy found out he liked this, she might stop! He needed to put up a facade this was unbearable fast.

“You vile woman! You horrible bitch!” The Sauve Scourge stammered, attempting to mask his pure delight with a raspy villain voice. “No matter how hard you fuck me, you’ll never stop my evil plans! Bwahahaha!”

Ryo’s remarks were immediately reciprocated with Cutsey Chrissy’s hand moving to press his face into the ground, followed shortly by her pace intensifying. Fuck yes! Ryo was going cross-eyed from the delight of his masochistic tendencies being so wonderfully fulfilled.

“Love conquers all!” Cutesy Chrissy yelled. “Love conquers all evil and wrongdoing, especially when it’s forced between an evil doer’s super tight boypussy!”

Ryo could hardly hold on now. Groans of delight were starting to leave his lips against his will. Every minute with that veiny monster forcing him open made his hardened looks melt away. He hid his face as best he could, trying to hide his pursed lips that said every little emotion in his head.

“I… I’ll never submit to you!” Ryo whimpered. “No matter how hard you t-try I… O-OOOOOH FUCK! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!”

The attempt at another villainous monologue was interrupted as Ryo felt a fire build in his gut. A roaring feeling that occupied every bit of his senses and focused them on the feeling in his ass. Ryo thought he had an idea on what this was… could this be his first anal orgasm? He’d read about this mythical high you can hit just through playing with your ass, but he’d never gotten close to it. Now all the signs were there. His cock was sporadically leaking viscous pre. All he wanted was to just keep getting fucked!

Ryo started mewling in delight from a building ass-gasm, which Cutesy Chrissy took as a sign it was time for her final attack! In an instant, Chrissy’s pace doubled into furious, animalistic, ball slapping sex!

“Ha…AaaAaAaAaa!” Ryo groaned. “You’re breaking my butt! Oooh, holy shit, keep doing that! Yes, yesss! Fuck meeee~!”

Cutesy Chrissy was finding it increasingly difficult to dispense justice with a titanic rod of cock between her legs on the verge of orgasm. Normally she’d arrest someone in a moment of weakness like this, but she was just too into it to stop. She adjusted her position one final time, squeezing Ryo tight in a backwards hug-like grip.

“Ahahaha! I’ve… I’ve stopped your evil ways!” Cutesy Chrissy grunted. “Are you ready, you villain? It’s time for the ultimate climax! CUTESY… FINAL… FINISH!”

A flash of bright blue light shined all up and down Chrissy’s cock. She withdrew her organ one final time building up all her power into one final ball draining magical girlcock thrust. Ryo could outright hear her dick building power, a roaring suction-like sound piercing the air as she drew in more and more power until…

“Aaa-AAAAAAH!-OOOOOOOOOOH!” Ryo whimpered as that superpowered dick thrust inside him. It was a magical, heavenly thrust of fat dick that hit every wire in his ass just perfect, exploding into a ball draining ejaculation! It was too much for his poor prostate to endure. Without any penile stimulation, his latex-wrapped cock was sent sputtering in its little bulging tent. The most intense orgasm of Ryo’s life shook the boy to his core, body vibrating as he savoured the sweet high. This was amazing, absolutely amazing! How could he ever go back to penile stimulation after this? And that was just the physical sensations alone he was enjoying. The mental effect of Cutesy Chrissy’s superpowered cock slamming into him and erupting into a womb-stretching burst of semen was something else entirely! Something about being bred like a woman, pinned underneath someone stronger and more dominant in every way… oh god, it made the orgasm five times sweeter! There was no denying it, he was a cock craving submissive at heart!

Cutesy Chrissy was handling her orgasm with more dignity than the stuttering, screaming wreck of femboy super villain below her. She merely held the boy tight with her lip bitten as her cock deluged inhuman amounts of sperm into Ryo’s guts. By the end of her big O, the boy’s gut had a bloated bulge to it. The power of love was truly inside him now.

“Wow, you really know how to take a cock!” Cutesy Chrissy remarked with a sigh, withdrawing her phallus from Ryo’s asshole.

“U-urgh…” Ryo groaned, gradually recovering from complete anal destruction.

“I can tell you masturbate with a dildo in your ass pretty frequently. The training shows!” Chrissy complimented. “I’m impressed by how comfortable guys are playing with their asses these days. Why, my own little boy has some massive 12 inch dildo as thick as his wrist he shoves up his butt just about every other night! At this point, I’m sure he can shove more up his ass than I can take up my cunt!”

“Th-that’s very personal information!” The Suave Scourge replied, blushing intensely at how knowledgeable his mother was about his anal masturbation habits. “Why are you sharing this with me anyway!?”

“Well, truth be told, I think my little Ryo might be gay and is just a biiiit too shy to come out of the closet.” Cutesy Chrissy responded. “I figure maybe if you wanted to put this silly villain act behind you and have a cute boyfriend, I’m sure he’d-”

“I’m not gay! He’s not gay! I’m-We’re not gay!” Ryo wailed, dying of embarrassment. “J-just because you like to get fucked up the ass doesn’t mean you’re gay! I’d never want to actually get fucked by a man! I didn’t want to get fucked by you, that’s for sure! And who’s to say your son’s gay? Maybe he just likes c-crossdressing and taking big toys is all…”

“Well, I never! You think you know my little Ryo better than I do?” Cutesy Chrissy yelled. ”I watch his internet habits like a hawk. He’s constantly jerking off to cute guys crossdressing and shoving big dildos up their butt. He’s a flaming homosexual in anything but name, I’m sure! I wouldn’t be surprised if he was already uploading photos of himself in my panties and whoring himself to the internet as is! The boy’s gone half the day as is. Sometimes I worry about what’s he’s up to…”

Ryo looked on as his mother continued to monologue about how much she worried about him. It would have almost been touching if a few sensations weren’t occupying his mind already. Maybe he should really reevaluate his sexuality after he stops his mom’s jizz from dribbling out of his loose asshole.

“Ohohoho, but he’s such a sweet and smart boy, I’m happy to accept him whatever he may be! He can dress like a girl and fuck men all night so long as he keeps his grades up and makes sure they wear a condom.” Cutesy Chrissy added.

Cutesy cast one final magical girl spell causing a pink pillar of light to appear. The ridiculously dressed MILF gave one last triumphant pose, complete with a peace sign, as she stepped into the light pillar ready to teleport away.

“Alrighty Mr.Bad Guy, you stay out of trouble now! I’m going to train all the other Cutesy Idols the REAL power of love if I hear you try robbing banks again. You’ll have a whole army of big dicked magical girls to fuck you if you act up again!” She yelled, before vanishing in a bright flash of light.

Ryo continued to sit there, pressed against the ground, trying to gather together any semblance of his strength. Getting fucked by his own mother was weird, but he had to admit she knew how to pound a prostate. Already visions of their intense breeding session were flooding back to him and stiffening his waning erection back to attention. Getting fucked by a real cock just didn’t compare to a simple toy anymore…

Perhaps tomorrow he’d attempt another heist. The bulge in Ryo’s suit twitched at the idea of Cutesy Chrissy making good of her promise.


End file.
